yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Foolish Freight Cars (Transcript)
Here is the ninth transcript of the ninth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. James have not been out to push Coaches of Freight Cars in the yard for several days, He was feeling miserable. James: Oh dear. Rarity: James, You poor poor Darling! James: I wander how long I shall have to stay in the shed, Will anyone or Rarity ever see my red coat again? Why did I go so fast and made a hole on one of my coaches that had to be mended with all the things and Jeremiah Jobling's Bootlace?! At last, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: I know you're sorry, James and I know too that you want to be a useful engine, People were laughing at my railway and I do not like that at all. James: I will try hard to do my best. Rarity: I know he will, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine, There's nothing like determination. I want you to pull some freight cars for me. And Rarity, Can I trust you to help James? Rarity: Of course, Sir. James was delighted and he puffed away with Rarity in his cab. Thomas: Here's some freight train, James. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck with James, Rarity. Thomas: Have you got some Bootlaces ready? He ran off laughing. Rarity: How dare he insulted you like that!? Freight Cars: Oh no. We need a proper engine, Not a red monster. James took no notice and started as soon as the conductor was ready. James: Come along, Come along. Freight Cars: We won't! We won't! James didn't care and he pulled the screeching cars searingly out of the station. Rarity: James, Do be careful. James: I know what I'm doing, Rarity. The Cars tried hard to make him give up, But he still kept on, sometimes their brakes would slip on and sometimes their axles would run hot and Each time the trouble had to be put right and each time James would start again determined not to let them be. Freight Cars: Give up! Give up! You can't pull us! You can't! You can't! Rarity: Keep going, James. James: I can and I will! I can and I will! Slowly and Surely, James pulled them along the line. At last they found Gordon's Hill. James' Driver: Look out for trouble, James. We'll go fast and get them up before they know it, Don't let them stop you. So, James went faster, Soon they were half way up. James: I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Rarity: Bravo, James! James: Will ol' Top never come? Then with a sudden jerk, All came easier, James: I have done it! I have done it! Hooray! It's easy now! James' Driver: They've done it again, We left our tail behind, Look! Rarity: Oh Dear, The coupling broke. The cars a running backwards down the hill, The Coupling had snapped, But the Conductor stopped the cars and got to warn approaching engines. James: That's why it was easy, What silly things Freight Cars are. There might've been an accident. What do you think, Rarity? Rarity: I agree, James. How Foolish those Freight Cars are. Edward: Should I help you and Rarity, James? James: No thank you, Edward. I'll pull them myself. Edward: Good, Don't let them beat you two, You're doing well. James slowly struggled up the hill. James: I can do it! I can do it! Rarity: Keep going, James. James: I will. James puffed and pulled as hard as he could until he reached to the top of the hill. James: I've done it! I've done it! Rarity: Good show, James! James was resting in the yard when Edward pulled up with Twilight Sparkle in his cab. Edward: Did you see that, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I sure did, Edward. Then, James and Rarity saw Sir Topham Hatt. James: Oh dear, What will he say? But Sir Topham Hatt was smiling. Sir Topham Hatt: (smiled) I was in Edward's train and I saw everything, You've made the most troublesome train in the line behave. After that performance, you deserved to keep your red coat. Rarity: Well done, James. Well done. James: Thank you, Rarity. I've learned my lesson about pulling Coaches and Freight Cars nice and easy, I don't want to make the same mistake anymore. Twilight Sparkle: You deserve to be really useful, James. Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225